Numerous types of cylinders for locks are known and popularly used for various applications. For example, locks known in the industry as “interchangeable core cylinder” locks are used to provide a lock wherein the core cylinder can be removed from the lock housing through the use of a control key. A different interchangeable core cylinder can then be inserted into the lock housing, whereby the user can quickly and easily change a lock or locks without calling a locksmith. However, interchangeable core cylinder locks can often be large and cumbersome to operate. As a result, interchangeable core cylinder locks are not effectively implemented for use with showcase cabinets, drawers, and other more compact areas requiring locks. Therefore, a need exists for more efficient and compactly designed interchangeable core cylinder locks for various applications.